insomniacgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro the Dragon (series)
Spyro the Dragon is a line of video games developed by Insomniac Games, Digital Eclipse, Check6, Vicarious and many more (see infobox above). This series had many games. On 2014, Insomniac would return to develop more Spyro games. Main Series *Spyro The Dragon *Spyro 2: Riptos Rage! *Spyro: Year Of The Dragon *Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly *Spyro: A Heros Tail Legend Series *Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning *Legend Of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night *Legend Of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon Spinoffs *Spyro: Season Of Ice *Spyro: Season Of Flame *Spyro: Attack Of The Rynocs *Spyro: Shadow Legacy *Spyro: Ripto's Quest *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Slylanders: Universe *Skylanders: Giants Cancelled *Prime 8: A spinoff for Agent 9 was in development for Playstation 2 by Blue Toung Games. *Prime 8 2: A sequel to the Spinoff Agent 8 that was never released. This one was in development by Digital Eclipse for the Playstation 2. It was cancelled due to Prime 8 being cancelled. They were to be launched a year apart. More info on Prime 8: http://www.unseen64.net/2009/06/16/agent-9-prime-8-ps2-cancelled/ Developers Insomniac Games Insomniac developed Spyros 1, 2 and 3 then gave the series off to work on a new series, that was to be I5, until they scrapped it and eventually started the Criticaly Acclaimed Ratchet and Clank Series. On 2014, Insomniac would return to develop more Spyro Games. Check 6 Check 6 was the developer of Spyro 4: Enter The Dragonfly. The company was composed of hardcore spyro fans. The game was rushed due to limits by Universal, and in the end made the game get panned. Blue Toung Games They were developing a new spinoff title for Agent 9, called Prime 8. It was cancelled for unknown reasons. It was being developed back to back with a sequel by Digital Eclipse. Digital Eclipse They developed the first 3 Gameboy spinoffs which were highly praised for taking the hardware to its limit. They made, Season Of Ice, Season of flame and Attack of the rynocs. They were also in development of a sequel to Cancelled Prime 8. Vicarious Visions They developed Spyro Orange in 2004. They also returned in 2011 to develop the highly praised 3DS version of Skylanders, which was the version most like the original spyros. It is Rumored there next project, which is TBA, is a 3DS version of Skylanders Giants, this may be unlikely however, as Skylanders Giants may be Wii Exclusive. Eurocom They developed the highly praised Spyro A Heros Tail in 2004. Amaze Entertainment They worked on Spyro Shadow Legacy, The Nintendo DS versions of Legend Of Spyro a new beginning and Eternal Night, and the gameboy version of Eternal Night. Krome Studios Famous for developing the Ty Series that once competed with the Spyro Series, they developed The Legend Of Spyro: The Eternal Night and The Legend Of Spyro: A New Beginning. Toys For Bob They Developed the long awaited return of the series with the highly praised Spinoff series, Skylanders. Future: A new title is being developed Exclusive for the Nintendo Wii, and Possibly 3DS called Skylanders Giants, which will release winter 2012. Another title, which will return to the roots may be in development as Activison said if Skylanders did well, he might get his own game again.